


De extensiones capilares

by Vismur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Extensiones extras, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay razones validas para odiar la magia, como las estúpidas orejas que tiene en la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De extensiones capilares

Tony odiaba la magia, estaba comprobado en todos los formatos y gestos que se conozcan y las que no, también, después de todo, Tony era un genio, incluso para odiar. Y hay bastantes razones para odiar la magia, como las estúpidas orejas que tiene en la cabeza. Esos apéndices negros que tienen la forma de orejas de gato.

Ridículo.

Pero al menos no vinieron acompañados con la cola, eso definitivamente seria muy incomodo, y hubiera terminado con su paciencia.

El único consuelo es que no había sido el único en recibir extensiones capilares.

Sus compañeros de equipo también habían recibido un juego, solo que de diferentes formas.

Steve tenía dos alitas en su cabeza, una a cada lado, como las de su antiguo traje, iniciaban detrás de la oreja y median al menos 25 cm hasta la punta, eran completamente blancas y funcionales, aleteaban de vez en cuando sin que su dueño se diera cuenta. De cierta manera era muy lindo.

Bruce tenia los cuernos de un caballito de mar, del género Hippocampus, siendo honesto le recordaban a los de Shrek, solo que en color dorado pálido, y median al menos de 10 a 15 cm.

Natasha tenia un par de cuernos, de verdad, si tuviera que apostar al azar, diría que eran de vaca, pero Natasha siendo Natasha, parecía el demonio, y más cuando dirigía su mirada de muerte, daba una imagen espeluznante.

Thor también tenia alas, solo que las suyas eran más grandes, y combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, ya que eran del mismo color, además del detalle de tenerlas dobladas cuidadosamente, y parecía mas un sujetador de pelo que otra cosa.

Clint tenía solo 3 plumas en cada lado de su cabeza, una grande y bullida pluma roja en el centro, y dos pequeñas a los lados, era bastante curioso en realidad, él era el más molesto por sus nuevos apéndices.

Coulson fue afectado también, tenía en su cabeza dos orejas de oso, negras y mullidas, combinando en color de pelo, pero no encajaban en nada con la presencia del agente, pero parecía haber algo de superación rápida y manejarse como si nada pasará.

Y la última persona afectada, y quizás la razón por la cual no declarara la guerra a la magia de inmediato, fue Fury, como dice el dicho, el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. El director de SHIELD, tenía dos orejas de perro, iniciaban arriba de la oreja humana, y terminaban en la barbilla, eran mullidas de pelo y de color blanco. 

Y él tenía estúpidas orejas de gato.

Simplemente la culpa de Loki.

¿Por qué?

Por que al hijo de puta le pareció divertido, porque más.

Thor había sido conciliador diciendo que solo duraría dos semanas.

No es que fuera el fin del mundo, pero… ¡estúpidas orejas de gato!

\- Estas exagerando Tony – dijo simplemente Pepper, ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, y la pelirroja había tenido que aguantar el “berrinche en contra de las orejas” – solo una semana más y ya no las tendrás.

\- Pero nadie lo podrá quitar de mi cerebro, tengo memoria eidética, además de las miles de fotos que hay – Tony gruño al recordar eso.

\- Pensé que te gustaba la atención – dijo Pepper levantando una ceja.

\- No cuando quieren tocarlas y te acosan por ello, es horrible – oh si, otra cosa que odia tanto como a la magia, la prensa, la pelirroja suspiró.

\- A mi me dejas tocarlas – dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

\- Claro que si, eres mi amiga – después de que su relación no funciono – y tú no las aprietas como si fueran de peluche.

\- Ya veo – dijo Pepper, la CEO duro un poco mirando unos papeles, antes de reiniciar la conversación - ¿Y los demás?, ¿Cómo la están pasando?

\- Bruce anda un poco cohibido, se ha quedado en la torre, pero no parece odiarlos, anqué se parezca a Shrek, Clint esta usando un gorro, con extra elástico, Steve se ha quedado en la torre, para evitar la atención no deseada, ya que las plumas son lindas, Thor parece acostumbrado a esto, apuesto a que no es la primera vez que le pasa, Natasha y Coulson no parece afectarles, después de todo, alejan a quien quiera atentar contra sus nuevos apéndices, de Fury no se nada, pero debe estar refunfuñando en su gran silla – terminó de decir el genio.

\- ¿Plumas lindas? ¿eh? – dijo Pepper con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Todo lo que dije, y, ¿fue lo único que pudiste entender? – preguntó Tony tratando de salir del tema.

\- Claro, claro, entonces no te parecen lindas sus plumas – volvió a entrar en tema la pelirroja.

\- Pepper – se quejó el castaño.

\- Tony, en la semana que llevas quejándote de tus orejas, has dicho halagos a las alas de Steve, y eso es sospechoso Tony, yo te conozco, porque juraría que quieres… - Pepper se detiene a pensar - … ¡Tú quieres tocarlas!, y estoy en lo cierto, así que no trates de negarlo – termino con suficiencia la pelirroja, al parecer, lo aprendió de él.

\- Tú, estas mal – dice Tony desviando la mirada, con un pequeño color carmín en las mejillas, que normalmente pasaría desapercibido, pero no para Pepper.

\- Claro, claro – pero la mujer estaba con una gran sonrisa, diciendo claramente, “yo se algo, que tú no, y espero que te des cuenta, ¡ya!”, era desconcertante.

\- Yo tengo que volver a la torre – musitó el castaño mientras hacia una retirada táctica, y corrió de ahí.

Sin embargo, Tony sabia que ella tenía razón, él quería tocarlas, la alas blancas que se encuentran a los lados de la cara de Steve, blancas y esponjosas, seguramente eran suaves, y…

Pero cuando se acerca, las alas empiezan a moverse como las del colibrí, rápido y furioso, como si quisieran alejarse, y es cuando la desilusión viene, quizás signifique que Steve le odia, aun después de seis meses como compañeros, quizás su primera impresión fue mala, y seguirá siendo mala, después de todo, Tony no es una buena persona.

Y por eso odiaba sus orejas, porque las malditas expresaban lo que sentía, estaban gachas cuando se sentía triste, desilusionado o herido. Y era tan obvio, Bruce ya le había preguntado el porque de su desanimo varias veces, solo deseaba que las malditas cosas se fueran pronto.

Pero aun faltaba una semana.

Una semana de mierda.

El día siguiente llegó, y con él, las orejas aun se encontraban en su cabeza, el castaño gruño un poco, si no fuera porque dolerían un infierno, ya las hubiera cortado con una cuchara.

Eso no era muy racional, pero Tony no era muy paciente.

Dejando de lado sus peludos accesorios, fue a la cocina para tomar su buena taza de café, necesaria para sobrevivir si eras Tony Stark.

Al llegar, Bruce y Steve ya se encontraban en la cocina, el primero masticando tranquilamente un pan tostado y el segundo preparando un huevos en la sartén, Tony solo se dirigió a la cafetera para tener el principio de la mañana en el mejor de sus momentos, Bruce le dio un saludo con la cabeza, y Steve le dirigió una mirada rápida, antes de acabar sus huevos.

Y las plumas empezaron a moverse tan rápido como un ventilador.

Mientras las orejas de Tony bajaron.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras Tony trataba de llenar rápido su taza.

Steve terminó de servir los huevos, dándole una mirada más detenida al genio.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto el rubio.

\- No nada, volveré al laboratorio – y sin dejar de llenar la taza, tomo lo que pudo, y se retiro.

Al irse Tony, las alas de Steve dejaron de aletear y cayeron tristemente en su cabello.

\- Quizás deberías hablar con él – sugirió Bruce muy casualmente.

Steve miró a Bruce, y luego a la dirección donde se había ido Tony, y luego de nuevo a Bruce.

\- Debería – murmuró el cap, mientras tomaba dos platos y bajaba con ellos al laboratorio.

Jarvis lo dejo entrar sin problemas, encontrándose rápidamente con el genio, quien tenía aun las orejas gachas mientras trataba de escribir algo.

Sus alas empezaron a aletear de nuevo, solo que más suave ahora, ellas estaban en sintonía con sus emociones. Y ahora sentía preocupación, acercándose lentamente, dejo un plato al lado de Tony.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto muy sorprendido el castaño, con las orejas erizadas un poco. Era un poco tierno.

\- Estas actuando raro – dijo simplemente, era hora de resolver este problema, el problema que surgió hace una semana cuando los apéndices aparecieron, las orejas de Tony casi siempre estaban caídas en su presencia. Y si era algo parecido a sus alas, estaba seguro que representaban sus emociones.

\- Por supuesto que no – ahora las orejas de Tony se erizaron en alerta.

\- Mira, se que quizás no te sientas contento en mi presencia, lo se porque he visto la reacción de tus orejas, si no te gusta que este por aquí, me hubieras dicho, y te evitaría – dijo desviando la mirada un poco el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de confusión de Tony fue interesante, pronto terminó, cuando su cara enfadada surgió - ¿De que hablas?, son tus alas las que se mueven como si quisieran escapar cuando entro en alguna habitación alrededor contigo.

\- Oh – murmuró Steve.

\- ¿Oh, Qué? – gruño Tony, frunciendo el seño.

\- No se mueven así porque quiera huir – un pequeño rubor apareció en la cara del capitán, algo que Tony no hubiera creído capaz de ver en esta situación.

\- Espera, ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó Tony mirando interesado ahora.

\- Me alegro mucho cuando te veo – fue lo que contesto simplemente el capitán, y las alas empezaron a moverse como si se sintieran avergonzadas.

Hubo un poco de silencio.

\- Oh – ahora fue el turno de Tony para soltar la silaba, sus orejas empezaron a moverse interesadas.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a eso, un poco embarazoso pero menos tenso.

\- Tiene sentido ahora – murmuró Steve, dando una sonrisa tímida.

\- Si, lo que sea, ahora dame mi beso – exigió el castaño mientras atraía a Steve, y le daba un beso.

Quizás sus apéndices nuevos no eran tan malos, pero no, aun odia la magia.


End file.
